inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayami Tsurumasa
Hayami Tsurumasa (速水鶴正) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and a midfielder for Raimon. Appearance He has black eyes (which do not contain sclera) and wears white circular glasses over them. He has a maroon hair, and he's very skinny. He wears forest green headphones around his neck when he's wearing the Raimon school uniform. In the game, he wears headphones with both his school uniform and his soccer uniform. Personality Used to be a midfielder with a pessimistic personality. He is pessimistic, which means that he perceives life negatively. An example of his pessimism is when Kudou announces the score order for the practice match against Eito. Before Michiya says anything, Hayami says it's a loss for Raimon. He rarely smiled before episode 14. He cares a lot about soccer, but because of Fifth Sector, he was bent on being loyal to them before episode 14. After episode 14, where everyone in the team started rebelling against Fifth Sector, he began have a more optimistic personality and started to support the team more. He seems to be close friends with Hamano Kaiji, usually going fishing with him. After the events in Episode 020 (GO), he isn't that negative and pessimistic anymore and rather starts to enjoy and doesn't say negative things, as shown in Episode 021 (GO) that he laughed when Yamana Akane did not take a photo of Hamano Kaiji during their match against Akizoura Challengers. Background 2nd year at Raimon Jr. High. Hayami is the fastest runner in the soccer club, but it is unknown if Hayami or Kazemaru is faster. Plot (GO) yelling at Hayami.]]He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Later, in episode 13, he decided to help the Raimon team against Mannouzaka when all of the others started to help. In episode 19, when Hayami, along with the other Raimon team members, were told that all of the members of Kaiou were SEEDs, he became even more shocked than his teammates. He started to lose hope, not being able to concentrate during practice, he was more lost at hope when Kaiou score a goal, in which he states that Resistance will not win. In the end, he got his hope back in Episode 020 (GO) and used his dribble hissatsu, Zeroyon to get past Nagisawa and passed it to Tsurugi to make the goal. In Episode 026 (GO), along with Kariya Masaki and Matsukaze Tenma, they try using Double Wing, but their combination failed. He is later changed by Nishiki Ryouma. In Episode 029 (GO), he sits on the bench and will not play. In Episode 030 (GO), when Nishiki was changed as a forward, Hayami saw Amagi's reaction who was furiously angry since Nishiki was changed in but not himself, to which made Hayami got scared since Hayami was sitting on the bench alongside Amagi. Game appearance Hissatsu *'OF' Zeroyon (ゼロヨン) *'OF' Fujin no Mai (3DS Game) *'DF Senpuujin '(3DS Game) *SH Falco Wing (3DS Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'Ultimate Thunder' *'Double Wing '(failed) Keshin *KH Choujin Falco Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Kidou Yuuto. *He didn't appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO Movie trailer. *He's a close friend to Hamano Kaiji, and it seems that they often go fishing together. Category:Midfielders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO